


See You Soon

by sinisterkid92



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Journal, Sao Paulo, how it actually should've happened, not the garbage that was the finale, sao paulo fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: This is actually one idea in a series of ideas and might end up being apart of a longer story once I have time to write it.But: Sao Paulo how it should've happened and not the writer's butchering of the scene and of Garcia Flynn.





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the "finale" and I will forever hate it. It has fueled a need to write a much better ending to the series than *those* writers could deliver on. I hope you like this. I'm sleep-deprived and Christmas-stressed, this was like a 30minute write but anything we produce on here is miles better than whatever that was. Every single story on here is.

“Garcia?” It’s a woman who speaks, behind him. American. He fights the instinctual need to jump out of his seat and flee, because he was too tired to fight. The adrenaline of flight had worn off somewhere after landing in South America, working his way through contacts he trusted. _I’ve been set up_ and it wasn’t far fetched. Too many languages those words had been spoken in. In all he’d been believed in, well… all but English. 

“What do you want?” They’d moved to America after Iris' 3rd birthday, leaving the coast of Dubrovnik behind and settling into their lives in the desert of Phoenix. He’d missed the sea a lot there, and in Sao Paulo he could almost taste the sea 6 miles away. If he stepped out of the bar he could catch a view of Represa de Guarapiranga if he wanted to, the water calling to him. 

“It’s about Rittenhouse.” His body reacts to the name before his head had even registered it. He’d already stood up and his gun was loaded and aimed right at her. A few moments ago he thought he wanted to die, but he didn’t want to die at the hands of them. She was not who he imagined. Late 30s, some sunfeather wrinkles at the corner of her eyes but stunningly beautiful. Dark brown hair, dark eyes, a sad but determined look that tightened her lips as she looked at the gun. Not scared, not even a little rattled. A glimmer of annoyance, that’s all. 

“What about them?” The bartender had been the only companion he’d had in the bar, and he hadn’t reacted to the gun either as he was half asleep in a chair a couple of feet away. 

“I know how we can end them.” He didn’t lower his gun. “I need your help.” She pleaded. There was sincerity in her, despite the strangeness of the situation and how she shouldn’t know where he was, let alone about Rittenhouse. 

He sits down and she slides into the seat next to him, pushing a worn black leather notebook in his direction. He grabs it, tired hands grasping it hard. “What is this?”

“That is the key to end Rittenhouse, it’s all in there.” She swallowed hard. 

“I’m not interested.” He shoved it back in her direction. 

“Fly- Garcia.” There was so much restraint in her voice. “I’m from the future, I’m from 2021 and I know you. What Connor Mason is doing is real, you were right.” She gave the notebook back. “In here it says how to do it, how to stop them.” 

He paused for a moment. “Will it bring my family back?” She shook her head.

“Not in my timeline. But you do gain a family,” she said, rubbing a naked ring finger subconsciously. “And you save the world.” The smile she has for him is the kind of smile that Lorena would give him at the end of a particularly good day, where things were falling into place just right. “I need you Garcia Flynn, we all do, and it’s going to be a really rough road ahead of you and I’m sorry that I can’t be there for you.” She stopped for a moment, a memory flashing across her face. “The two of us, we’ll be quite the team one day you know?” she said it with a smile, like it was a joke he could not yet understand. 

“It will end them, for good?” She nodded, and that sealed his fate. “Who are you?”

“Lucy Preston,” she said, her mile wavering. 

“I’ll remember that name.” He touched the engraved silver letter on the leather, LP. 

“I’m counting on that you do.” She lingered for a moment more, watching him as if there was no hurry anywhere, like she needed to remember him in this moment. Then she stood up, looked towards the door as if she was waiting for someone to enter and give their cue for her to leave. “I’ll see you soon,” she said, once again like an inside joke he couldn’t yet understand. 

She left before he could answer her.


End file.
